A Insônia de Lavi
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: Lavi não consegue pregar o olho e decide procurar seu amigo, Kanda, para ajudá-lo a resolver esse problema.


_Nem -man, nem os personagens me pertencem. Se pertencesse, teria LaviYuu pra tudo quanto é lado. 3_  
_Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã. _

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**A Insônia de Lavi**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Capítulo Único**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Quatro horas da manhã, e nada de Lavi conseguir dormir.

O ruivo já tentara de tudo: Rolou de um lado pro outro da cama, contou carneirinhos, até remédios para dormir ele havia tomado, mas o sono não aparecia. O rapaz estava indignado com essa insônia, pois não andava com nenhum tipo de problema, sua vida estava boa, tranquila, nenhum acontecimento que pudesse tirar seu sono, então por que não dormia?

Deu várias voltas no quarto, mas logo voltou a deitar-se, fechando os olhos por um tempo na esperança de finalmente conseguir adormecer, mas, sem sucesso. Ficou rolando na cama, se irritando cada vez mais com essa falta de sono, até que se deparou com o celular em cima do criado mudo. Pegou o aparelho e começou a vasculhar a agenda.

– Cadê, cadê... - Murmurou, enquanto descia até o final da lista de contatos, encontrando o nome que procurava. - Yuu, achei! - Falou animado ao encontrá-lo.

Kanda Yuu é amigo de infância de Lavi. Ele vivia brigando com o ruivo, xingando-o e ameaçando-o de morte, mas, sim, pode-se dizer que sempre foram bons amigos. Na verdade, até mais que amigos, apesar de que Kanda jamais admitiria algo do tipo, sequer para si mesmo.

Mas, apesar de serem tão próximos, Lavi sabia que seria eternamente xingado caso acordasse o japonês a essa hora. Porém, ele era a única pessoa a quem o ruivo poderia recorrer. Era o único a quem ele queria recorrer. Então, após hesitar por um tempo, Lavi finalmente tomou coragem e resolveu telefonar, afinal, essa não seria a primeira, muito menos a última vez que seria xingado por Yuu.

Demorou um pouco até que o outro finalmente atendesse o telefone.

– Eu espero que você tenha um bom motivo para estar me ligando a uma hora dessas, coelho idiota... - Sua voz saia arrastada por ter acabado de acordar, mas Lavi notou claramente o tom furioso enquanto ele falava.

– Ér... Yuu... Eu não consigo dormir...

– Você... - Um silêncio momentâneo se instalou, de forma que Lavi pôde ouvir Kanda respirar fundo antes que finalmente voltasse a falar, agora aos berros. - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME ACORDOU A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ POR ISSO! - Ele estava, agora, mais irritado do que nunca. Poderia matar Lavi facilmente caso o visse em sua frente. Porém, o ruivo não conseguiu evitar de se divertir um pouco com a reação dele. Perturbar Kanda sempre fora um dos passa-tempo preferidos de Lavi. No entanto, ele precisava se controlar. Afinal, queria a ajuda do amigo, e não a conseguiria caso ficasse provocando-o.

– Desculpa, Yuu... Mas eu realmente não consigo pregar o olho, e não sei mais o que fazer pra conseguir...

– E o que diabos espera que eu faça por você, idiota?

– Você podia dormir juntinho comigo, e - Antes que terminasse de falar, Kanda havia desligado o telofone.

Ligou novamente, e nada. Tentou mais umas três vezes, até que ele finalmente atendeu.

– Yuu, eu estava brincando. - Choramingou, a voz manhosa.

– Tsc, vá a merda, desgraçado!

– Você é sempre tão cruel, Yuu...

– Dá pra parar de enrolar e dizer logo o que quer? - Ele bufou, provavelmente se preparando pra desligar novamente na cara de Lavi.

– Então... Eu tinha pensado em ir na sua casa... Ai a gente podia ficar conversando até eu conseguir cair no sono...

– Você quer vir pra minha casa a essa hora da manhã? - Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

– Sim! Você mora aqui na rua mesmo, então não teria problema eu ir ai agora... Ou teria? - A voz de Lavi saia ainda mais manhosa, praticamente implorando para que o outro deixasse.

– Tsc, que seja. De qualquer forma, sei que você me encheria a paciência se eu dissesse não, não é mesmo?

– Haha, sabia que você ia deixar. Obrigado, Yuu! Pode abrir a porta que já já eu estou ai.

Um "Tsc" pode ser ouvido antes que Lavi desligasse o telefone e saísse correndo para calçar os sapatos, sem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, já que a rua estaria totalmente deserta devido ao horário. Se bem que o mesmo também não se importaria de sair com roupas de dormir caso a rua estivesse cheia.

Pegou as chaves e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo de casa, trancando-a em seguida e logo descendo a rua às pressas.

A casa de Kanda era pequena e simples, pintada em cores claras, e ficava próxima a esquina. Ao chegar lá, Lavi deu de cara com o moreno, que esperava-o em frente a porta. Estava sem camisa, com os longos e lisos cabelos negros soltos e levemente bagunçados. Fitava Lavi com o olhar sério e irritado de sempre - agora levemente caído devido ao sono. -

O ruivo o encarou por um tempo, admirando-o, e então abriu um largo sorriso, erguendo os braços e pulando em cima de Kanda, empurrando-o para dentro de casa.

– YUU! - Gritou, abraçando-o.

– Oras, seu... O que pensa que está fazendo? - Ele reclamou, afastando Lavi e fechando a porta.

– Estou te cumprimentando, ué.

– Tsc, você pode fazer isso sem precisar ficar me agarrando. - Lançou um olhar sério pra Lavi, que sorriu travesso, voltando a se aproximar lentamente dele.

– Mas eu gosto de te agarrar, Yuu. - O ruivo envolveu a nuca de Kanda com os braços e sussurrou com a voz sedutora próxima de seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

– S-seu... - Kanda cerrou o punho, preparando-se para socar Lavi, mas o mesmo tratou de soltá-lo rapidamente e correu em direção ao quarto do mesmo, em meio a gargalhadas.

– Calma, Yuu. Não precisa ficar tão bravo. - Continuou rindo, agora deitado na cama do amigo.

– Saia da minha cama! - A voz de Kanda soava grave e irritada, enquanto o mesmo tentava empurrar Lavi pra fora da cama, mas sem muito sucesso.

– Mas... Onde eu vou dormir, Yuu?

– No chão, no sofá, pouco me importa. Mas saia da minha cama!

– Você é tão cruel. Deixe eu dormir aqui com você... - O ruivo segurou o braço de Yuu e murmurou, fazendo um leve bico.

– Claro que não! - Ele berrou, puxando o braço que Lavi segurava e acertando a cabeça do mesmo com um soco. É lógico que o orgulhoso japonês não cederia às manhas de Lavi tão facilmente, mas essa era uma das coisas que mais atraia o ruivo.

Lavi fez um leve bico e ficou de joelhos na cama, aproximando-se mais de Kanda. Envolveu a nuca dele com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão percorria lentamente seu peitoral desnudo.

– Não seja tão mal assim, Yuu... Por que não vem e me ajuda a dormir? - Sorriu de forma pervertida e aproximou o rosto do de Kanda, mordendo seu lábio inferior e puxando-o, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos do mesmo.

– Não brinque comigo, coelho idiota. - Deu um pequeno sorriso e então empurrou o corpo de Lavi de volta pra cama, ficando sobre ele.

Por mais que tentasse negar, Kanda nunca conseguia resistir por muito tempo às provocações de Lavi. Ajeitou-se em cima dele e então tomou os lábios do ruivo num intenso beijo, que foi retribuído da mesma maneira. As mãos de Lavi passeavam pelas costas nuas de Kanda, enquanto esse adentrava uma das mão na camisa do ruivo, acariciando o tórax do mesmo.

Pararam o beijo por um breve momento para que Kanda pudesse retirar a blusa de Lavi, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, mas logo seus lábios voltaram a unir-se, beijando-se de forma ainda mais intensa.

As mãos de Kanda percorriam o corpo de Lavi, parando ao encontrar seu short e então puxando-o, junto da cueca, acariciando o membro do ruivo e fazendo-o soltar alguns gemidos. Afastou os lábios dos de Lavi e então fitou o pescoço dele, logo abocanhando o local, depositando diversas mordidas e chupões, fazendo com o que o mesmo ficasse com algumas marcas.

– Y-Yuu... - Lavi gemeu ao sentir Kanda apertar levemente seu membro, enquanto acariciava-o. - Yuu... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, e então agarrou a cintura de Kanda, preparando-se para inverter as posições. - Não pense que só você irá se divertir... - Sorriu travesso, fazendo com que o japonês parasse o que estava fazendo para fitá-lo.

Os dois tiveram uma pequena discussão à medida que Lavi tentava inverter as posições e, por fim, quando o ruivo tentou obrigar Kanda a ficar por baixo, como estavam numa pequena cama de solteiro, acabaram rolando e caindo no chão. Ironicamente, ficando exatamente da forma que Lavi queria: Kanda por baixo, e ele por cima.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! - Kanda berrou, colocando as mãos nas costas, que doíam devido ao impacto com o chão.

– Desculpa, Yuu, mas... - Ele ajeitou-se sobre o moreno e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, sussurrando. - Pelo menos eu consegui o que queria. - Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e, antes que Kanda pudesse protestar, atacou seus lábios num intenso beijo, mordiscando-o vez ou outra enquanto beijavam-se.

Puxou o lábio de Kanda e desceu os beijos até o pescoço do mesmo, depositando chupões e mordidas por toda a extensão do pescoço até o ombro, e então continuou descendo, passando pelo tórax e abdômen, sempre parando um pouco para dar mais alguns chupões e mordidas, deixando várias marcas pelo corpo de Kanda e fazendo-o soltar mais alguns gemidos.

Desceu até encontrar o short dele, tratando de tirá-lo rapidamente, junto da roupa íntima. Fitou o membro rigido com enorme desejo e logo começou a acariciá-lo, fazendo com que Kanda soltasse um gemido um pouco mais alto e, consequentemente, levasse uma das mãos até a boca, na tentativa de contê-lo.

Lavi o fitou, insatisfeito. Queria ouvi-lo, sentia prazer com os gemidos de Kanda, e estava decidido a provocá-lo até que o mesmo não conseguisse mais se conter.

Começou a masturbá-lo com maior intensidade, apertando vez ou outra seu membro, até que resolveu levar os lábios ao mesmo, abocanhando-o. Brincava com língua por toda a extensão do membro, conseguindo arrancar cada vez mais gemidos dele, que já não era mais capaz de conter todos. Sorriu, satisfeito, sugando-o com força, e então retirando-o da boca.

Tomou novamente os lábios de Kanda num intenso beijo. As mãos do moreno iam agora de encontro aos cabelos vermelhos de Lavi, bagunçando-os e entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios, enquanto Lavi levava a mão até a cocha dele, apertando-a e recebendo alguns puxões no cabelo conforme o fazia. Roçavam as línguas uma na outra, tornando o beijo cada vez mais intenso, parando apenas quando o ar começou a faltar.

O ruivo sorriu, encarando Kanda, e ajeitou-se entre as pernas dele, separando-as um pouco. Levou dois de seus dedos até a própria boca, lambendo-os enquanto fitava o moreno abaixo de si.

– Está pronto, Yuu? - Falou, retirando os dedos da boca.

Kanda não respondeu, apenas bufou e virou o rosto pro lado, o que fez Lavi soltar um risinho baixo. É incrível como ele consegue ser orgulhoso até em momentos como esse.

Deu um selinho no moreno e aproximou os dedos da entrada dele, acariciando o local. Sabia que Kanda conseguia aguentar isso tranquilamente, mas gostava de provocá-lo, então colocou lentamente apenas um dos dedos, movendo-o calmamente dentro do outro, que soltou um baixo gemido. Movimentou mais um pouco o dedo e fitou Kanda, que encarava-o impaciente, e então adentrou o segundo, mantendo os movimentos calmos.

– D-dá pra andar logo com isso... Idiota...? - Reclamou, em meio a alguns gemidos, fazendo com que Lavi desse mais um risinho.

Retirou os dedos e posicionou o membro na entrada, penetrando-o de uma vez e dando um pequeno tempo, até começar a mover-se dentro dele. As mãos de Kanda encontravam-se agora nas costas de Lavi, segurando-se firme nelas. O ruivo levara uma das mãos até o membro de Yuu, passando a masturbá-lo enquanto aumentava o ritmo de cada estocada.

– L-Lavi... Idiota... M-mais rápido... - Kanda gemia, chamando o nome do ruivo, enquanto suas mãos impacientes deixavam diversos arranhões nas costas dele.

Lavi sorriu ao ouvir o pedido de Kanda, e começou a mover-se com ainda mais intensidade, o movimento da mão que acariciava o membro do moreno aumentando também. Os gemidos de Kanda tornavam-se cada vez mais altos, chamando o nome de Lavi. Suas mãos ainda agarradas com força nas costas dele, deixando cada vez mais e mais marcas pelo corpo do ruivo.

O moreno arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça pra trás quando finalmente chegou ao ápice, soltando um alto gemido de prazer e deixando que seu líquido saísse, sujando as mãos de Lavi que sorriu satisfeito e levou os dedos sujos até a boca, lambendo-os.

Manteve as estocadas por mais um curto tempo, até que finalmente chegou ao seu limite também, preenchendo o moreno e então saindo de dentro dele, jogando-se no chão ao seu lado.

– Você está cada vez melhor, Yuu. - Murmurou, estava com o corpo suado, a respiração pesada, mas o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

– Calado, idiota... E vê se dorme logo! - Kanda tinha a respiração tão pesada quanto a do ruivo.

O ruivo riu baixo e puxou Kanda para mais perto de si, abraçando-o. O sono finalmente aparecendo, fazendo com que os dois adormecessem ali mesmo, no chão, já que estavam exaustos demais para sequer pensarem em voltar pra cama.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_E ai, gente? Mais um LaviYuu da tia Sayu. C8 _  
_Então, esse é o primeiro lemon de LaviYuu que eu escrevo... E o segundo que eu posto na minha vida. :"D O primeiro foi há uns... Quatro anos atrás. q Não foi o único que escrevi, já fiz outros nesse meio tempo e tal, mas nada a sério, sabe? Já que eu nunca pretendia postar e tal. fççdsjalfkj Então, é, eu ainda estou meio sem jeito de postar esse aqui. q Mas é meu OTP, e eu quero, então vamos lá. çlkfçslaf q_  
_Eu espero que tenham gostado, e comentem, por favor. Não tenham vergonha, não tenham preguiça, comentem! Vocês não tem ideia de como um review motiva o autor a escrever mais, sério. fjdaçlfk ;w; _


End file.
